


Better By Your Side

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Very Little Plot, Post Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, top osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: After being separated for far too long, living in different countries, Osamu finally gets to take a vacation to visit his boyfriend and the two don't waste any time reconnecting.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	Better By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For _Play Ball Zine_ , who were amazing enough to invite me to take part and let me further spread my Osakage agenda.
> 
> Title from _One Way Ticket_ by ONE OK ROCK.

They were barely inside the door of Tobio’s apartment when their lips crashed together, Osamu only just managing to get his suitcase set aside before his boyfriend was practically clawing at him, shoving him against the adjacent wall as his tongue barged its way into Osamu’s mouth.

Not that Osamu was complaining.

Not that he wasn’t feeling just as desperate, just as needy, his hands gripping at Tobio’s ass with a ferocity he couldn’t remember ever having.

But time and distance apart would do that to a person, being deprived of seeing one another increasing that need as missing each other increased day by day. Sure, they were lucky enough to live in a time of Skype and FaceTime and texting, but all those things could only go so far. Watching his boyfriend jerk off on camera was hot as fuck, yes, but it was nothing compared to actually _feeling_ him, being the one to touch and taste and elicit all those pretty sounds. Not to mention the fact that getting himself off felt lacking, completely pathetic compared to the sensations of actually physically _being_ with Tobio as they both climb towards that inevitable peak and crash over together.

Meaning the months of frustration had built and built and built, until finally Osamu was able to take a vacation to come visit Tobio, able to be with him once more in the way they were both dying to be.

Meaning no more getting way too familiar with his hand, but instead feeling the warmth of his boyfriend, the lean yet muscular build of him pressing against his own broad body, the wetness of his tongue gliding against his own. He could hear the little hitches in Tobio’s breath much clearer, nothing muffled or hidden through tiny shitty microphones.

Osamu should’ve done this sooner. But he couldn’t get away from work until then, having issues with managers and who to trust to leave in charge…

No, he wasn’t gonna think of any work stuff, not when Tobio’s long fingers were sliding under his t-shirt and feeling along his stomach with a touch so gentle it was more of a tease than anything.

“Missed you,” Tobio mumbled against his lips and Osamu let the smile spread across his face. It wasn’t the first time Tobio had uttered the sentiment since picking Osamu up from the airport around an hour or so ago, but it was still nice to hear. Especially since it echoed his own feelings in much the same way.

“Missed you, too,” he replied, mouthing his way along Tobio’s sharp jaw, down the side of his long neck, to the sensitive spot he knew lay right behind his ear. He lapped over the flesh, earning a shudder, Tobio’s fingers now curling over his hips and neatly trimmed nails digging into his skin. He kept working the same spot, closing his lips and sucking a hickey into the skin. Too long this flesh had been unmarked and with the season at an end, there was no excuse for Osamu not to leave behind proof that he’d been there, that Tobio was taken, that he very happily belonged to Osamu.

Tobio’s breathing grew heavier, shakier, muffled whines leaving him as he more than likely bit his lip to hold them back. No matter how long they’d been together and how many times they’d done this, Osamu still couldn’t get him to let loose without being prompted to and he lifted his head to… yep, find Tobio biting his bottom lip. He pried it loose with his thumb, hooked the digit inside his mouth to hold it open, then nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“Don’t hold back. Wanna hear ya,” he murmured, voice lower than before, making Tobio shiver.

Good.

With a smirk, he leaned his head back down to create a dark mark that mirrored the one on the other side of Tobio’s neck, feeling Tobio sag against him. With his mouth held open, the noises he’d usually hold back were released, heading straight for Osamu’s already half-hard cock. He let out a moan of his own, making Tobio shiver and whine, his hips pushing forward and pressing his own bulge against Osamu’s.

Fuck, that was another thing he’d missed so much, being able to physically _feel_ Tobio being hard rather than just seeing it. He let his own hips grind forward, using the hand still on Tobio’s ass to press them together even more, to bring pleasure to them both.

Tobio cried out something that Osamu was pretty sure was meant to be his name and he released his hold on his boyfriend’s mouth and jaw so he could move it once more. “‘Samu,” he breathed out, hips rocking and fingers clawing at Osamu’s sides.

Right. They needed to get to the bedroom and get some lube, considering the way things were clearly going.

Raising his head, Osamu was able to take in the flush on Tobio’s cheeks and the haze in his eyes, more details that cameras had deprived him of over the past few months.

Not anymore.

“Where’s yer room?” he damn near slurred, accent noticeable even to him at this point.

Tobio blinked a couple times, struggling to catch up, before stepping back to kick off his shoes. Osamu copied him, managing to toe off his sneakers before Tobio grabbed him by the hand and halfway dragged him through his small apartment to the bedroom in the back.

The room was nice, sparsely decorated but still warm and clearly lived in. Osamu was able to take note of a set of French doors leading to a patio, curtains open to let the afternoon sun shine in, a nicely sized bed with a nightstand on either side, one empty and the other bearing an alarm clock and a framed photo featuring the two of them together. Scattered around were signs of life: a duffel bag spilling its contents and a volleyball in the corner, and a stack of magazines that he hadn’t found a home for sitting on top of the bureau.

He couldn’t see much more beyond that. Tobio continued to pull him along until they reached the bed, soft white linens that felt even softer when he was pushed down onto them. Tobio climbed atop him without hesitation, on his hands and knees as he reconnected their lips in the same heated way as he had at the front door. Only this time, clothes were being pulled off—Osamu’s shirt then his own, Osamu’s shorts and underwear in one go—before he was making his way down Osamu’s body.

Osamu moved so he was halfway propped up by the pillows, watching his boyfriend’s descent. Another thing he missed: the feel of Tobio’s soft hair gliding through his fingers as he slid them into his dark locks—although it was longer than it had been last time they’d been together like this, that was for sure. He’d missed the flutter of Tobio’s inky lashes as he peered up at him, those bright blue eyes pinning him in place and staring right into his soul, taking his breath away every time.

God, he was beautiful, even more so when he was mouthing at Osamu’s lower abdomen right above the tip of his cockhard and leaking already as it lay against his lower abdomen.

“Toh,” he breathed out, his chest shaking with anticipation.

Tobio just smirked up at him, tongue darting out to lap at the precome gathering in the slit and making Osamu hiss between his teeth. Then, he used a hand to carefully pull back his foreskin before taking the head of him in his mouth.

 _Shit_ , so fucking good. Osamu’s head fell back against the pillow with a prolonged groan. So wet and warm and tight, Tobio hollowing his cheeks with a hard suck and making him keen, making his toes curl. Damn, he most definitely missed this, the way his boyfriend felt around him, and as much as he loved feeling Tobio splitting him open, he was hoping like hell the other man wanted to bottom because he was _dying_ to drive his cock into his tight ass.

A hum vibrated around the hard length and he damn near whimpered at it, leg cocking up and muscle in his thigh twitching. Tobio smirked before lowering further down, until the head was tapping the back of his throat. Osamu lifted his head to see if he was okay, to make sure he wasn’t hurting himself, only…

Only for Tobio to adjust his head and slide Osamu down his throat.

“ _Oh fuck, Tobio_ ,” he moaned loudly, hand cranking down around Tobio’s hair and making him groan around Osamu’s cock. The vibrations of it had Osamu’s head slamming back again, feeling Tobio’s throat pulse around him, massaging him as he swallowed repeatedly before slowly lifting back up. “Oh shi—oh fuck, where the hell did you learn to do that?”

Tobio grinned, pleased, lips redder than before, flush on his cheeks darker and deeper. “Been practicing on a dildo.”

Osamu swore once more. “Can’t believe I wanna thank a dildo.”

A low laugh gusted out of Tobio’s nose before he took Osamu in his mouth once more, bobbing his head up and down, taking him deep into his throat on occasion.

And it was too much, Osamu far too pent up. Already his spine tingled and his balls were drawing up and he tightened his grip on Tobio’s hair to pull him back up. “I’m not gonna last and I wanna come inside yer ass, not yer mouth.”

Tobio’s lashes fluttered as his eyes closed on a moan, his hips rocking where he still held his ass in the air. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed, and Osamu’s hand shot out to grab the lube he’d spotted on the nightstand as Tobio rose to his knees to finally remove his own shorts and briefs.

“C’mere, gorgeous,” he beckoned, wrapping his hand around a well-toned bicep to haul Tobio up onto his lap. Their lips connected once again, this time Osamu’s tongue acting as invader. He tasted himself inside of Tobio’s mouth, the salt and musk of his precome along with the natural flavor of his boyfriend and the two combined in a way that made him moan. His free hand slid down Tobio’s back, rubbed against the spot near the base of his spine that always made him shudder, causing Tobio to rock his hips. Their cocks pressed together, moved against one another, wet and leaking and spilling onto one another.

Shit, Osamu was gonna come like this, too, his hand drifting lower, continuing its pathway until it pressed between Tobio’s cheeks. His middle digit slid down the cleft, until he reached Tobio’s hole and…

Easily slid inside.

Osamu groaned as he sagged in arousal. Tobio was wet and open. He’d prepped himself.

“Knew I’d be too desperate to get you inside and I didn’t wanna wait,” Tobio admitted, moving his mouth to nibble at Osamu’s earlobe and exploit his weakness. “Please, don’t keep me waiting.”

Well, when he put it that way…

Osamu poured more lube onto his fingers, didn’t bother warming it up before pressing inside his boyfriend to double check he was stretched and wet enough. The glide was easy, arousal and his earlier actions making him loose and ready. He didn’t waste any time pulling his fingers back out.

“Condom?” he asked, almost breathless, and felt Tobio shake his head against his own.

“Wanna feel you. Been too long.”

God, did he know the feeling.

He made a mess pouring more lube onto his cock, slathering himself up with much less care than usual in his haste. Tobio raised himself up, held himself open with one hand as the other braced himself on Osamu’s shoulder. Their eyes connected as Osamu moved his cock with his still-wet hand, feeling the rim of Tobio’s entrance kiss his tip before it parted and took him inside.

Tobio inhaled sharply, lips hanging open and loose, his eyes widening. Osamu stared, completely enraptured by the subtle changes, all the little details he couldn’t see via webcams. The slight flush of Tobio’s skin and the shine in his eyes and the way his pupils dilated. His hands squeezed at hips, feeling skin that was somehow soft and rough at the same time, but warm all the same. He let his eyes drift down to take in the flush spreading across Tobio’s chest, the slight quiver in his abdominal muscles as he held himself upright, and the exact shade of red on his cock as it twitched and dropped precome onto Osamu’s lap.

“Beautiful,” he remarked, meeting Tobio’s eyes once more and catching the way his lips twitched up at the corner before he lowered himself down, taking more of Osamu inside of him.

A whimper left Tobio this time, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and he released it before Osamu got the chance to scold him for it. He needed this, he needed to see and hear Tobio fall apart.

A swear left Tobio under his breath, a choked gasp, pausing halfway down and bracing both hands on Osamu’s shoulders. “You’re bigger than I remember,” he commented and Osamu let out a small laugh.

“It’s clearly been way too fuckin’ long if ya can’t remember what I feel like inside-a ya.”

Tobio nodded and swallowed hard. “Way, _way_ too long.” Then he dropped down all the way, making them both cry out.

“Shit,” Osamu swore, hips rolling automatically, cock throbbing as he felt Tobio’s walls ripple around him, adjusting to the invader. And fuck him, but he’d forgotten how this felt too, so wet and hot, the way Tobio clutched him just so damn perfectly. His balls felt tight all over again and he squeezed Tobio’s hips to try and ground himself in some way as nails dug into his shoulders.

“Don’t think I’m gonna last like this either,” he admitted, struggling to keep his lids up so he could see the haze in Tobio’s eyes as pleasure overrode everything else.

“We can go more than once,” Tobio decided, hips rocking experimentally and making Osamu hiss in pleasure. “Definitely gonna be going more than once.”

A small laugh left Osamu and he grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s head to pull him close to kiss him, to connect in all possible ways.

Not that it lasted long, not with Tobio rocking his hips to grind Osamu’s cock inside of him. And _fuck_ , Tobio really did train every single muscle in his body but his passage was clenching and releasing around Osamu in a way that made him see stars, that had his toes curling and his leg drawing up.

“Toh,” he began, pausing to swallow hard. “I need ya to ride me. Need ya to make me come.”

Tobio didn’t argue. He just nodded and raised himself up, hole greedily clutching Osamu’s length as though trying to keep it inside, refusing to let it go and be empty. Osamu watched those beautiful abdominals move, watched toned arms flex as Tobio started out slow, testing and getting used to the actions and the sensations after going way too damn long without.

The rhythm gradually built, Osamu digging his heels into the mattress as his own hips joined in, rocking up into his beautiful boyfriend to bury himself further inside. Their breathing grew harsher, joining the slap of skin, accompanied by the occasional swear or hiss or whine. Osamu’s hands clutched onto Tobio’s ass to help guide him. Tobio’s nails continued to dig into his shoulders, breaking the skin through pressure alone. 

“Touch me,” Tobio pleaded, wide eyes staring into Osamu’s, lips pulling into a pout. “I’m close, I need—”

Tobio didn’t get a chance to finish. Osamu wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, relishing the difference between it and his own, feeling Tobio’s heart pounding through the hard length. His boyfriend gasped, his movements shakier now, and Osamu pushed his hips up higher, harder, determined…

Because _this_ was what he’d truly missed the most. Feeling Tobio’s walls grasp him even tighter, until he could barely pull out. Seeing how wide Tobio’s eyes got, the way his jaw dropped. Hearing how he inhaled sharply and held the air trapped in his lungs. Smelling the sweat of him from their actions, the taste of it clinging to his skin. But most of all, all of it combining with the quiver of his thighs and the jerk of his cock as he came, ropes spurting against both their torsos as one hand scratched its way down Osamu’s shoulder blade, the other reaching out to slap the wall behind his head.

The sight of it had Osamu growing selfish, his own pleasure and need skyrocketing and he held Tobio’s hips in place as he pounded up into him, as he reached his own peak and filled his boyfriend, who’d collapsed against him and groaned at the warmth shooting inside of him.

Osamu panted harshly, hips stilling, arms wrapping around Tobio and holding him close as he kissed every part of him he could reach. Tobio lifted his head to reconnect their lips again and Osamu felt his walls rhythmically clenching around him again, too perfectly to be anything but on purpose.

“Toh?” he questioned, lips moving to his sensitive earlobe before nipping at it.

“Again,” he breathed against the shell, making Osamu shudder, cock not getting a chance to go soft before it was hard as a diamond once more. “I said we could more than once.”

Osamu snorted, eyebrows bobbing in concession. He had indeed said that, but Osamu hadn’t figured it would be immediately after.

Not that he was gonna complain about that either. Not when Tobio still felt so good, so tight. Not when his own need hadn’t been fully satiated just yet.

A smile spread across Osamu’s face as he tucked some of Tobio’s long hair behind his ear. “Anythin’ ya want, gorgeous.”

And Tobio grinned right back, cupping Osamu’s face in both his hands before kissing him again. Osamu kept his hands on Tobio’s hips as their lips moved together and rolled them so that Tobio was on his back, Osamu braced on his knees above him, cock having slipped out. Tobio cradled him with his legs as Osamu easily pressed back inside, tucking himself as close as possible to the beauty curled beneath him. The urgency of before was gone, both satisfied to make out almost lazily with Tobio’s walls rippling around Osamu’s cock as it twitched occasionally. 

“I love you,” Osamu pulled apart just long enough to say, feeling Tobio’s lips curl up against his, feeling the way his boyfriend’s heart pounded against his own chest. Tobio’s hips rocked up and Osamu took it as a sign that his patience was beginning to wear thin, pulling back until that still-tight rim gripped underneath the head of his cock and immediately pushing back inside.

Tobio finally broke their lips to sigh, head falling back against the mattress and eyes fluttering closed. Osamu was once again enraptured by the man, by the small shifts on his face, the twitch of his eyebrows and the pull of his lips and the hitch of his breath. It was slower this time, but no less passionate, no less fiery, all because of who he was doing this with and after so long apart.

His hand swept sweaty bangs back from Tobio’s face, cupped his head, rubbed the tip of their noses together. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Tobio breathed out, a whine tinging his words before a swear was muttered. “Really love you. Fuck, really missed you, too.”

Osamu shifted his hips, his cock now dragging across Tobio’s still-sensitive prostate and making him hiss. “Too much?”

Tobio shook his head vehemently, hands clutching onto Osamu’s back, slipping from the perspiration over his muscles and Tobio’s palms. “More.”

And Osamu was nothing if not a giver, speed increasing some, still moving his hips in long, deep drives. He wanted to feel every single centimeter of Tobio, wanted Tobio to feel every single centimeter of him. And it was so damn good, so damn wet, his earlier spend making it even wetter as he moved, squelching dirtily, dripping out with his actions. There was gonna be a big wet spot there and they’d have to wash the sheets but that was a problem for the future that he refused to worry about, not when Tobio was staring up at him with his brow pulled in pleasure and his eyes sparkling, his every breath featuring a soft whine.

Fucking gorgeous and while Osamu knew that circumstances had been beyond their control as they both lived out their dream careers, he was also pissed that he’d been denying himself this for so damn long.

Oh well. No need to ruminate on that for too long, not when he was able to currently enjoy it.

And enjoy it he did, feeling Tobio clutch around him, shudder under him, scratch at him. All so much of this that Osamu had missed during their time apart, that he was able to experience once again as his own body tensed up, his own pleasure growing higher.

His hand slid between their bodies, down, down, down, Tobio whining before he reached his destination.

“Don’t,” he breathed out, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Wan—wanna come like this.”

Osamu was weak to deny him, simply nodded as he pressed closer, letting the friction between their abdominals massage against Tobio’s wet length. His boyfriend keened, nails digging into Osamu’s back, dragging down in stinging lines. Muscular legs wrapped tighter around his waist, squeezing, and Osamu shifted his hand to feel the quiver in Tobio’s thigh as he grew closer.

Shit, he wanted to come. He wanted _Tobio_ to come, wanted to feel him come apart around his cock once more. And it was easy to angle his hips to drive in deep, to slide across his still-sensitive prostate, to help build him up closer…

To push him over the edge.

Tobio cried out a swear that mangled into Osamu’s name, his head falling back as he clutched onto his boyfriend like a life raft. And Osamu kept pushing inside, kept driving his own cock, even as the ripple of those wet clenching walls made him shoot off once more, adding to the mess he’d already made.

Hands clutched at his head and Osamu was pulled in for a needy kiss as Tobio continued to shake underneath him, panting and whining as his orgasm continued to wrack through him.

It took a while for both of their breathing to slow, to regain a sense of normalcy. Osamu pulled out then rolled over to collapse beside his boyfriend, Tobio immediately moving to lay his head on Osamu’s chest and leg over his thighs. And Osamu didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him, to hold him close and kiss the top of his head, not caring that his hair was damp with sweat and they were both sticky with come. No, the only thing that mattered was that he had Tobio in his arms once more, his heartbeat pressed to his own, his breath ghosting over sweat-soaked skin.

Well, that, and…

“Got any food?”

Tobio snorted then started laughing, burrowing his head in the crook of Osamu’s neck. “Yes, but I’m not in the mood to move and get it.”

Osamu shrugged his free shoulder. “I’ll get it.”

“Okay, then I’m not in the mood to move and let you go.”

Now Osamu was laughing. “Greedy,” he joked, wrapping his arms tighter around Tobio and pulling him closer. Not that he could say much about that. He was just as greedy, just as needy, just as starved for this man. 

Tobio laughed more, biting at the crook of Osamu’s neck where it met his shoulder before pushing himself up. “C’mon. Let’s grab some snacks then you can change the sheets to get rid of the wet spot.”

Osamu scoffed. “Why am _I_ changin’ it?”

“You made it, ‘Sam,” Tobio pointed out, patting Osamu’s belly before sliding his way to the edge of the bed. “I think I have leftovers somewhere we can chow down on.”

Osamu watched his boyfriend stand at the side of the bed, beautifully naked, stretching as come slid out from between his cheeks and down to his thighs. Not a care in the world except the need to grab sustenance, padding his way out the room to the kitchen. And as Osamu hopped up to join him, he knew that the distance apart would always be worth it, when reuniting with his soulmate felt so damn good.


End file.
